Hippychick (song)
:A moment, or a representation of a moment, when it was abundantly clear that there was no longer an assumption of Peace and providing a good example that others might learn by, to at least a choice between Peace and "nutting up", from harmonious coexistence to noncooperation :''Conversely, the logical extension of this more aggressive philosophy, revolution, utterly failed to materialize in any form whatsoever. Hypocrisy? Cowardice? Go figure :''In pursuit of these latter possibilities, the song's use of this buzzword fits perfectly into the mold of the opportunistic low blow at a soft target that is the core of Hippie hating :''Soho were a collective made up of core members guitarist/songwriter Tim London (real name Timothy Brinkhurst), his girlfriend, Jacqueline Cuff, and her identical twin sister, Pauline. In 1987 the Cuff sisters resigned their jobs as psychiatric nurses to commit themselves fully to singing in the band. Tim London told us what this song is about: "Hippychick was written as a short blues based pop song, written from the perspective of a young woman arrested by her boyfriend (who is a policeman) on a demonstration. She is basically telling him it's over, because, as a cop, he supports an establishment she wants to get rid of. And if that sounds a bit pretentious now then it probably sounded less pretentious in the late '80s when it was written, when young people in the UK had been politicized by the very real threat of nuclear war, the miners strike, (which was practically a small scale war between the massed ranks of government forces - including the army, and the miners and their supporters in 1984), the anti-apartheid movement (against the evil fascists who controlled South Africa back then) and the defiance against the much hated Poll Tax." http://www.songfacts.com/detail.php?id=8618 Soho '''Soho' were an English pop trio, consisting of the sisters Jacqueline (Jacqui) Cuff and Pauline Cuff, with Timothy London. Other members of the group over the years have been Dukie D (original programmer and electro-visionary), Liam Gillick (now a well-known artist - Gillick added live bites from vinyl at early gigs), Eds Chesters (now of The Bluetones), Leigh Gorman (ex Bow Wow Wow) and Barry Smith (of Add N To X). Also for a while, Bob and Henry Morris, who previously played with the trio when they were known as Groovalax. Career The group is known for their 1990 hit song "Hippychick" (composed by Timothy London), which was a Top 20 U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart hit, and a Top 10 hit single in the UK Singles Chart. The song featured a sample from The Smiths' recording "How Soon Is Now?" sequenced over a Soul II Soul rhythm. London told Mojo magazine that it "was written as a blues before The Smiths' samples and the rhythm were added".Hippy Chick Songfacts "Hippychick" also went to number two for two weeks on the U.S. Hot Dance Club Play chart. Previous to the release of "Hippychick", Soho recorded three albums for Virgin subsidiary Hedd Records, although only one, Noise, was released. Subsequently, Soho released two albums on Savage/ATCO: Goddess and, in the U.S. only, Thug. In 1991, Soho recorded a single with Adamski, "Born To Be Alive", which peaked at #51 in the UK chart. In 1994, Soho signed to Magnet/Warners on the strength of two self-financed albums, recorded after Savage Records folded. The LPs (Oosh and Yard) remained unreleased until 2008, when, Yard was released on download. During the 1990s they performed a cover version of the Icicle Works hit "Birds Fly (Whisper to a Scream)" for the soundtrack of the film Scream. The track "Nuthin' on my Mind" featured in the 1991 John Hughes film, Career Opportunities. "Hippy Chick" featured on the 1990 compilation album, Happy Daze. Discography Albums *''Noise'' (1989) *''Goddess'' (1990) *''Thug'' (1992) *''Baby Baby Baby Baby'' (1993) *''Yard'' (1994) *''Soho - Soho'' (1996) *''Another London'' (1997) *''Family BC'' (1999) Singles References External links *Sohopopmusic.com Category:English pop music groups Category:Musical trios Category:Musical groups established in 1989 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1999 Category:Alternative dance musical groups Category:Hippies